Seafood
by MountItaly
Summary: Ozai gets an unexpected guest for dinner. [Ozai x OC] Rated M for chapter 3.
1. The Discovery

rawr xD, chapter 1 and 2 is not beta read, but my dad edited chapter 3 ow0

chapter 1 and 2 is setup, chapter 3 is why you are here ;)

also story cover picture is of my oc (it's me)

My dad says is this get 10 favorites he wont beat me tonight

* * *

It was a cold day in bikini bottom, a day like this was unlike any other before due to the fact that Squidward's mother had died the day before. Squidward knew she wouldn't have lived much longer but he never expected her to leave him this soon. Squidward didn't have much joy in his life he was stuck in a dead end job, his clarinet skills had not improved over the many years he had played, and the sponge he had loved since that day he entered Squidward's life didn't share his feelings. Yes, Squidward had lived a very sad and underwhelming life and his mother was the last source of joy he had left.

So in Squidward's last attempt to finally find happiness he decided to just end it all by drowning himself in air (get it because he's a fish and they don't breathe air). To be honest Squidward could have killed himself in a number of ways that were quicker and less painful. He could drown himself in the goo lagoon but Larry the lobster would just save him and remind him of the warm embrace SpongeBob had denied him, he could just blow his brains out but bikini bottem had the strictest gun control laws in the ocean. No, he had to kill himself on the surface for it was the only way.

Squidward found himself on a beach laying out in the dry sun waiting for his eventual demise but just as he was fading away something blocked out the sun and then he drifted into unconsciousness.

Zuko had just found his prize, for over three years he had searched the globe for the avatar with no success but he had finally found him. Zuko knew it was the avatar because every description of the Airbender said he was short and bald and it just so happens that zuko found a short and bald creature laying on a small island

Zuko kneeled before his father.

"Father I have found the avatar" he said but to ozais surprised they were the only two in his throne room.

Ozai spoke up "well we're is he?"

Zuko had almost forgotten, he pulled the unconscious creature out of his pocket and threw it at ozais feet.

"The hell is this thing" ozai asked

"Can't you not tell, short, bald, it's the avatar" zuko replied

"Are you retarded, the avatar is a human and an air nomad not an octopus in a t shirt" ozai snapped

Zuko replied on the verge of tears"I I'm I'm sssssorry father but yyyou said he'd be short and ba..."

"SILENCE" ozai yelled as the fire around his throne intensified

"I didn't think you were that stupid" ozai said in defeat "As punishment for being a literal tard you must be raped by azula and then you are to be banished a second time" ozai said "now leave my presence"

Zuko immediately left the throne room leaving the small octopus with his father.

"Now what to do with you?" Ozai said to himself

Squidward awoke suddenly he looked around and found himself in a beautifully decorated room.

This must be heaven Squidward thought to himself. Soon a man entered the room but not like any man he had ever seen. This man was as tall as Squidward which was weird because humans usually towered over sea creatures such as himself. Not only was this man as tall as Squidward but he was also the most gorgeous man Squidward had ever lain eyes on. The man had beautiful long hair tied in a top bun, his facial hair was that of a god, and Squidward just noticed the man wasn't wearing a shirt causing Squidward's face to blush a bright red.

The man noticed Squidward's blush so Squidward quickly tried to start a conversation.

"How come you're as short as me" Squidward blurted out without thinking

This caused the man to laugh

"No no my friend you're now as tall as me" the man said

"How" Squidward replied

"Fire nation magic of course" the man said

"Who are you anyways" Squidward asked

"I am the fire lord and you are my special guest" he said with a wink

This caused Squidward's whole face to turn bright red, of course Squidward was instantly attracted to this man but men like this usually didn't go for squids like him.

"You wouldn't happen to mean..."

"Yes I want to fuck you, Squidward" ozai said

Squidward was unsure for he didn't have the proper genitalia to have sex with a human.

"I'm sorry" Squidward said "but I can't have sex with you because my mother died"

This seem to strike a cord with ozai for he too had lost a mother at some point and when that happened he couldn't fuck for at least a week.

"I understand" ozai said in disappointment

He then started to leave Squidward's room but the cephalopod stopped him.

"I wouldn't mind a nice dinner though"

This immediately brought ozais spirit up for this looked like the beginning of a beautiful relationship

* * *

leve review please thank, and favorite if u enjoyed have a nice day

dad also said if this gets 100 favorites he will remarry my mom and i miss her


	2. The Dinner

chapter 2 is the dinner scene again not beta read so dont jduge ok thanks. anyway have a good day and enjoy

dad will let me out of the closet tongiht if we get 200 favorites!

* * *

The dinner was quite and intimate, Fire Lord Ozai made sure to have them eat on a balcony overlooking the beautiful sunset. They sat across from each other, the only thing separating their thirsty bodies was a small wooden table. Although Squidward was apprehensive of having sexual intercourse with the fire lord due to his mothers recent passing he couldn't deny the man had a sort of animal magnetism to him. Squidward wasn't sure he could keep his tentacles off the man.

As the night went on the two men casually conversed about their common interests. And the two also casually flirted with each other. Ozai of course made the first move.

"You know I have never laid eyes on a squid as handsome as you" ozai said

Squidward not picking up on ozais signals replied "I'm actually an octopus but my mother wanted me to have a more culturally appropriate name"

Squidward then felt the weight of the reality that his mother was gone. Ozai immediately picked up on Squidwards shifting mood and decided to share his similar story of how his mother passed.

"You know I had lost my mother also" ozai said solemnly

Squidward looked up and for the first time he noticed the beauty in the fire lords eyes.

"I had no idea, I guess you really do feel my pain" Squidward said

"Yes, I was only a young man who I lost her" ozai said "and I vowed to myself I wouldn't have sex with a single man that whole week" ozai then chuckled "that was also the week I met and married my wife"

"A wife?" Squidward asked unsure if ozai was as gay as him

"Don't worry shes dead or gone or something, I think they tell us about her fate in a comic or some shit" ozai said

"Are you... not gay" Squidward asked

"No you misunderstand" ozai replied "my father forced me into that marriage so that I may produce a worthy heir to the throne" as Ozai said that Squidward faintly heard a voice that sounded like edgy teenager with a ponytail pleading for something to be gentle on him.

"Without my mother to stop my father I was forced into a marriage with a woman I couldn't stand" ozai said drowning out the sound of the edgy ponytail teen.

"Of course I had many lovers while married to that harpy, I even had a fling with a water tribe chieftain" ozai sighed "but that's a story for another day"

Squidward was completely captivated by this man, he was everything SpongeBob wasn't and more. But Squidward wouldn't have the sex with him, at least not until he knew how ozais mom was kill.

"If you don't mind me asking how did your mother died" Squidward asked

It was then that Squidward knew he went too far. He saw Ozai look down and a single tear drop fell down his face. Squidward was about to apologise but then ozai spoke up.

"It's not a tale I like remembering but if it will help you with your problems then I'll share it" ozai said "my mother...died... choking on calamari" ozai choked out on the verge of tears.

Squidward looked at his lap, he thought to himself 'this man had poured his heart and soul into telling me about his mothers death, I think he might be the one' Squidward then looked up and saw that ozai was getting ready to leave possibly to go kill himself, Squidward had to think fast to save this mans life.

"How would you like to choke on some calamari" Squidward said in a sultry voice.

Ozai looked at the squid(octopus) in front of him, he was just about to leave to kill himself but the octopus' words resonated with him. He knew Squidward was the one he wanted to spend his life with but first he had some calamari to eat

* * *

thanks for reading only 1 more chapter to go anyay enjoy and please favorite and review have a good day

also my mom said that if we get at least 10 reviews she'll buy me a christmas present this year


	3. The Dessert

This is the long awaited chapter 3. If you have read chapter 1 and 2 you will know how incompetent my son is as a writer and he should be ashamed of himself. I can't wait until the state takes him away next Thursday. He will never be as good as my daughter.

Anyway, my son said if this gets 300 favorites I can beat him with the belt one last time before he goes.

* * *

After consuming some scrumptious calamari, the duo were ready for a more… intimate activity.

"What's next?" Squidward giggled, winking at the Firelord.

"You," Ozai smirked. "Follow me, I want to bring you to my special place."

Squidward leaned closer to Ozai, "Any place with you is special, my dear."

As the two left the dinner room, Squidward noticed he began to feel slightly moist in his lower parts, as he realized a thick, warm, black liquid was leaking out. He blushed and quickly rearranged his tentacles to help cover the paste. A slight trail was left behind him as he swished along the halls, but Ozai seemed to either not notice or not care.

Ozai, did in fact notice, seeing Squidward's excitement enhanced his own. How he imagined sliding around in Squidward's black goo, feeling it cover his body. Thinking about this heated fantasy caused his bare nipples to get hard and perk out. His nipples grew heavy, leaving a slight shadow on his chest. Each bump on his pink circles was easily viewable from afar. Ozai reached into his anus and pulled out an ice cube (get it because his ass is so hot he has to keep ice in it), and quickly rubbed his nipples with it. They soon became flat and squishy again. Ozai then reinserted the icecube, sucking it back up with his strong gluteus maximus muscles. But for now, leaving tension and apprehension in the air, building up to their physical dance, is what the Firelord wanted to do.

However, they were not alone in the hall. Princess Azula grapevined on by wearing nothing but a Princess Leia Slave Costume, which was in fact the same one from the movie. (She won it in an ebay auction). However, the skirt seemed to be littered with brown and red stains all over.

"Oh, father, I was just in the throne room with Zuzu, but don't worry. We warmed it up just for you."

"Thank you, Azula. For your reward, you may join us later, and we will also watch your favorite movie, _An Extremely Goofy Movie_ , as well."

Azula smiled at her father, as she grapevined away, leaving behind a trail that looked like ketchup and mustard. And smelled like it too.

Squidward frowned. "I don't like _An Extremely Goofy Movie._ I am a man of culture. I only watch _Space Jam."_

"Don't worry, my guest." Ozai assured the Octopus. "We will be doing lots of jamming tonight."

Finally, the pair arrived at the big, thick golden doors of the throne room. Unnamed Royal Fire Nation Guards 1 and 2, opened the door for The Firelord and his special tentacled guest. As the gates were opened, they were ambushed with a sickly smell.

"Dear Neptune! It smells like a taco bell restroom after you've only eaten the double double chalupa and mountain dew while you've done nothing else for seven days but hide under the ball pit in a child's daycare in a public mall, smelling their sweaty, grimy feet as they piss themselves because they're having so much fun they can't stop to go to the bathroom and they spill their Arby's Mount Italy, which is made salami, pepperoni, pit-smoked ham and smoked Italian porchetta that's herbed and smoked for eight hours. It's every single Italian meat at Arby's topped with every single Italian topping: provolone, banana peppers, lettuce, red onion, tomato, garlic aioli, and red wine vinaigrette. And then it mixes with the urine and the liquid mixture begins to coat your body and seep into your pores, effectively becoming part of you. Not that I would know." Squidward said.

"That's the usual smell" Ozai smiled.

However, as the pair crossed over the threshold, a strange, but quiet whimpering sound was heard.

'Pipes must be clogged again…' Ozai thought to himself, shaking his head.

Ozai ascended to the throne, and lit the fire in front of the golden chair. The room glowed from the warm firelight. Squidward stood in awe as the doors closed behind him.

As Ozai looked upon the octopus, a feeling of sadness was washed over him.

"It's been awhile since I've taken noticed of the lovey smell of this throne room. My mother's favorite meal at Arby's was the Mount Italy. She used to bring me here when I was but a small boy, and caress herself with the sandwich and it would leave a thick slime trailing down her body. When she reached her thighs, she would beckoned me to join her on the throne, and take hold of the sandwich. She would place her hand over mine, and guide me and the sandwich deep into her pants. Soon, my hand would become drenched from the both the sandwich and her sauces. The sandwich looked just like her meats!" Ozai reminisced, choking back tears. "It's left me wanting more than a woman could give. It's left me wanting what a man could give...a squid(actually octopus) man!"

Squidward took a seat, however he quickly regretting this choice and he realized the room was covered in a thick coat of grease. As he took in the horror, drips from the ceiling fell onto his squishy skull.

Ozai's golden eyes saw these yummy droplets splish onto Squidwards head. His tongue shot out from across the room, traveling about 20 feet, to gently lick the liquids off of Squidward. His pointy tongue tickled Squidward as it adventures around his head, cleaning him. The tongue had thick veins protruding from its meaty body. Squidward felt each bump of the tongue on his face as it delve around his head. He felt it sneak around his nose, gently squeezing it. A shiver went through his body. As he finished slurping up the globs, the tongue retracted back into Ozai's mouth as quickly as it had shot out.

"How…. How did your tongue?" Squidward asked, feeling both scared, but slightly turned on at the same time.

"Fire Nation Magic." Ozai shrugged.

Squidward fought his suction cups to get off the sticky floor. Once he was freed from his clenching prison, he laid down on his stomach like the grinch, and slid over to Ozai and placed his tentacle on Ozai's shoulder.

"I remember a similar story I had with my mother" Squidward sighed reminessingly " she once ordered a Double Triple Bossy Deluxe on a raft, four by four, animal-style, extra shingles with a shimmy and a squeeze, light axle grease, make it cry, burn it, and let it swim. She then ate it and licked her shriveled lips in the most seductive way. And I all I could think about was how I wanted to be that sandwich."

Ozai sniffled. "Maybe you can still be that sandwich."

"What do you mean?" Squidward whispered.

Ozai grabbed Squidwards slithery body, and drew him closer to his own, muscular one. Squidward's mouth soon broke the distance with Ozai's as they felt each others lips. Squidward let one tentacle explore Ozai's bare chest, feeling his mammal buttons perk up and harden again under his gentle touch. Ozai let out a soft moan, and Squidward continued to keep suckling on the nipples. As Ozai opened his mouth, Squidward took advantage of this and dove into it with his own tongue, making them have a meaty hug. Ozai's tongue was thick and hard, it's flat front crushed against Squidward's. The Firelord had a smooth and small tongue, that was easily overpowered by Squidward's own mouth tentacle.

The octopus realized how dry Ozai's lips were. At this thought, Squidward reached an unoccupied tentacle down into his parts, and then brought it back out, this time covered with his thick black concoction. The mixture began to slide down his tentacle, as he brought it to the Firelord's lips, and began to coat his meaty mouth with the black liquid, moistening his lips. Ozai began to rub his lips together, the moisture beginning to absorb into the sensitive skin. Ozai began to moan once more.

Squidward began to use his other 4 tentacles to wrap around Ozai's body, and gently squeeze him. As one of Squidward's tentacles began to explore down Ozai's back, he became afraid… What if Ozai didn't want to go that far with him? However, his fears were answered as Ozai reached behind himself and grabbed the tentacle, shoving it up his ass.

Squidward had never had his tentacle shoved up such a tight hole before. Ozai's anus was warm and moist, it constantly constricted and relaxed, giving a pulsating feeling on Squidward's tentacle. The meat tunnel was inhaling Squidward's tentacle, forcing it farther up into Ozai. However, Squidward's journey was ended too soon, as his tentacle jabbed into something soft. Intrigued, Squidward sucked onto it with his suction cup, and gently pulled out of Ozai.

In Squidward's tentacle was a Princess Leia Slave Costume. Despite where it came from, it was spotless and even had a pleasant smell. However, it was slightly damp.

"Oh," Ozai said nonchalantly. "That's not the real thing, it's just a replica. I was outbidded for the real one on eBay. I wonder who is the lucky man with that beauty. Besides, I only use it for my solo pleasure time. Disregard it."

Squidward smiled and threw the costume over and behind the throne. He heard a strange gasp as it landed, but he didn't care enough as Ozai began another oral assault on Squidward's mouth.

Ozai released Squidward's mouth, and gave him a devilish smile. Ozai began to nuzzle Squidward's soft, squishy nose with his own muscular nose. Ozai lifted himself onto Squidward's lap, and slowly raised himself above Squidward, so his mouth was at the same level as the dangling nose. Ozai shoved himself against Squidward violently, and since the Firelord had a very short tongue, he was unable to fully encoil it outside his mouth. The Firelord pressed his mouth against the bottom of the nose, and began to slowly suck on it. He lazily moved up on the dangling nose, slowly guiding it down his throat. As he advanced on it, he began to rub up and down on it with his tongue, giving great pleasure to Squidward. Squidward began to loudly moan as Ozai made his was to the base of the nose. Ozai felt Squidward's nose get hard as a rock, and feel it pulsate in his mouth. Right when he was about to have the entire footlong of a nose in his throat, it collided with his uvula, causing Ozai to start to violently gag and cough. Ozai quickly upchucked Squidward's nose, and then smashed his mouth against the Octopus, leading another passionate attack on his lips.

However, Ozai quickly stopped making out, pushed Squidward off of him.

"No more teasing. I want you to undress."

Ozai's authoritative voice sent shivers down the Octopus's body. Squidward had forgotten how powerful of a ruler Ozai was. How he was the head of an absolute monarch… He practically owned the country.

This new realization of power excited Squidward. He had never expected to make love to a man so powerful, both politically and physically.

Squidward quickly slithered off of the throne, and turned around, his back facing Ozai. He wanted to give him a good show, something to excite the Firelord this time. He reached behind his brown shirt, and gently began to tug down on it, covering more of himself. Squidward let out a loud and long moan as he began to slowly lift the shirt up. Ozai began to feel blood rush to his nipples, they hardened more than he thought possible. They were at least 6 inches off of his chest at this point, as he thought about Squidward's soft, bare back. How he wished to grab it and leave marks, scraping it up. However, as Squidward had the shirt around his neck, he slipped on the greasy floor, and slid down all the steps, with his bare butt shining from the grease into Ozai's face. As Squidward slid through the liquid, black trail from his inky bits was left behind him.

Ozai realized how vulnerable Squidward was in that position. Ozai took advantage of this, and used firebending to propel himself down at squidward, and land his feet on the Octopus's back, and slide all across the entrance way. He was essentially surfing on Squidward across the thick greasy floor. Squidward had become very moist due to the grease. He was ready.

At this very moment, Admiral Zhao burst his was past the Unnamed Royal Fire Nation Guards 1 and 2, and into the throne room. However, instead of seeing Ozai jacking off his thick, meaty, flesh sword while wearing a Princess Leia Slave Costume like usual, he was instead greeted with a foul stench, that smelled just like an Arby's Mount Italy. Zhao instantly puked his guts out onto the floor, but to his surprise, his vomit began to float away from him in the grease. Zhao's eyes followed his vomit where it eventually floated near Firelord Ozai, however he was shirtless, although still wearing pants, while surfing on a naked Octopus. It reminded him of how his mother died. Zhao was heart broken. He quickly ran out of the room to kill himself.

Ozai intelligently angled Squidward's body to avoid the vomit, causing a small wave. The wave pushed the vomit far away, behind the throne, where a slight screech was heard.

"Enough!" Ozai bestowed, menacingly. Squidward stopped sliding around and felt fear from Ozai's anger. "I am DONE playing. It is time I had my prize."

"Squidward, I want you to remove my pants."

Squidward was dumbstruck. He couldn't believe what was about to happen.

"Are… Are you sure, that-that you want me to-"

"For fucks sake, you dumb mollusk. I'll do it myself."

Ozai let out a heavy sigh, and untied his pants. Squidward watched, feeling the anticipation. He wondered how much girth Ozai would have. How long it would be.

However, what Ozai released from his garments was not a giant pleasure stick, but a flaccid 6 incher. Squidward was shocked.

Squidward felt so guilty. He had been feeling so much heat, so much pleasure, had he not given the same to the Firelord? Squidward felt so ashamed, he thought back to his earlier suicide attempt. How much of a failure he was.

Ozai began to cry.

He didn't know how to tell Squidward he suffered from Chronic Erectile Dysfunction.

"Ever since my mother died I have had the worst case of erectile dysfunction and it has only got worse with age. Now that I am the ripe age of 47, my royal weiner can only be risen by a specific song."

"And what song is that, my hotmen?" Squidward sexily whispered, while tears of grease rolled down his squishy face.

"You have to Do the Mario with me, Squidward." ( **Readers, at this time, look up 'do the mario 10 hours' on youtube** **it's important you keep it playing for the rest of the reading until we tell you to stop. This will help with insertion and sexual immersion ;) .** )

"Do the… Mar-Mario?" Squidward said, batting his eyes hesitantly at the flaccid Firelord.

"I will show you the sacred dance of my people." ( **AN: It's like when aang and zuko did the dancing dragon but this time it's doing the mario** )

"Show me," Squidward moaned. "I want to do the Dancing Mario with you."

Ozai took in a deep breath. Music began to play from an unknown place. Suddenly, Ozai's centimeter peter began to slowly squirm.

"Swing your arms from side to side."

Squidward was in awe at Ozai's majestic singing voice. His voice was like warm liquid gold, enclosing him like a blanket of notes. He wanted to wrap himself in it and feel his voice touch his body and take him. As Ozai's voice boomed around the room, Squidward felt his arms start to swing, side to side, just like his master commanded. As the Squid (actually octopus) made the ancient motions, Ozai felt himself swing side to side down there, but he also felt a strange tugging sensation, and felt a small swelling.

"Come on, it's time to go"

Squidward closed his eyes, he was tired of overthinking this it was time that he let go and feel this out. And just as quickly as squidward let himself go to the rhythm so too did his suicidal thoughts, his general disgust with the Mount Italy, and possibly the loss of his mother. No, he could never let go of his mother but perhaps this was his first step to true healing.

Squidward then opened his eyes to look at the sizable growth of Ozai's plonker. It was at least 4 inches longer than a few moments ago. Through the Firelord's peener, he finally realized how to let go of his tragic past.

"Do the Mario!"

Squidward had an epiphany. Gently, he grabbed his nose, and began to slowly stroke it, releasing a loud moan at each tug. With each stroke, he tightened his grab, forcing pressure onto the gooey membrane. Within seconds, the magical song overpowered him, the intensity so great, all the grease trapped in his nose from when he was used as a surfboard came shooting out like a nerf gun.

As Ozai was undulating his hips he took notice of the sensual squid (octopus) masturbaiting his phallic nose and grew jealous, not because he wasn't at full mast yet but because he could not touch the oozing orifice. But the Firelord realised that soon he'd be the one oozing and the squid (octopus) would be the one lusting. He looked back down to his wang fire as it twisted in it its less than full state knowing that his time was soon.

"Take one step, and then again."

Squidward's left tentacle began to go numb, as it took a step. And then his right tentacle did the same. He felt a moistness take over his numb limbs from the dance. It was working. As Squidward made his solo shuffle, Ozai felt himself reach the final stretch.

"Let's do the Mario, all together now! You got it!"

The time had come. Squidward had mastered the Do the Mario. He began to do the dance by himself in rapid pace as the Firelord looked on longingly. Oh how Ozai wished to join him. Soon, he thought. Soon.

"It's the Mario!"

Ozai looked down and was genuinely surprised at how quick his shlong had grown.

He looked back up to Squidward.

"That was the fastest its ever sprung up, maybe it's because for once it's not a one night stand or that weird Admiral with the sideburns that constantly tries to suck my dick. Maybe it's someone… I love."

Suddenly, the music stopped as mysterious as it started. ( **AN: Song ends here** ).

For the first time, Squidward looked upon the mighty meat in front of him. It was no longer a flaccid 6 incher. It was now a 3 foot mammoth. Veins were throbbing all around it. It was muscular just like it's owner- in fact, it's somehow more muscular than Ozai. The penis was so big that it affected Ozai's center of gravity, causing him to lean back to counter the massive size sticking out in front of him.

Squidward slithered closer to Ozai to admire it in its fullest. On the head of the long beast was a birthmark of a smiley face. (Like this :D ). Squidward took a tentacle and ran it down the length. But then he saw a bunch of colors that were not correct for a normal penis. No no, Ozai had his hot dog tattooed.

"Wha-wha-wha-what's this Ozai?!" Squidward yelped in shock. It seemed to be a picture of a young girl with black hair in a sort of bun, with bangs on the side. "Ozai I thought you were gay!"

Ozai laughed at the crustacean. "I am gay, but she's more than some lover."

"Is that your mother?" Squidward asked.

Ozai laughed again. "No no, that's my daughter, Azula."

Ah yes, Squidward remembered Azula. She was the one who grapevined passed them in the hall wearing the Princess Leia Slave Costume and dripping of ketchup and mustard. Squidward felt that that would not be the last time he saw her.

"Before we begin," Ozai began. "I have a warning and a gift."

"What do you have for me?" Squidward questioned.

At this Ozai began to squat downard and tighten his butt muscles. His face tightened up like he was about to give birth. A loud movement was heard inside the muscular Firelord, as tears filled his amber eyes.

"This is for you" Ozai whispered to Squidward through the pain. Suddenly, a thick clean yellow raft slid out of the Firelord's anus into the grease. On the raft was a breathtaking 3 tier golden cake. It shined and glistened. The frosting looked so delicious it had to be made out of real gold. There were beautiful red roses made out of frosting as well decorated around it, with a big Fire Nation insignia in the middle tier. On the top was a birthday candle that said 48.

"Is this a birthday cake?" Squidward asked the naked Firelord.

"Yes. It is mine. My birthday isn't for 6 months but I want you to have it."

Tears began to squeeze out of Squidward's eyes again. He was so touched. The raft floated over to Squidward and took hold of the fork and put a piece in his mouth. He used his tongue and gave the squishy bite a meaty hug, taking in the flavor. It was vanilla sponge, but the gold was actually a rich chocolate. The cake was still warm, probably from the warm and moist place it was stored. It melted in his mouth as the chocolate and vanilla mixed together, making an almost orgasmic taste in his mouth as he swallowed. The real orgasm would come from the man who gave him the cake, however.

Squidward was ready now. He bent over, revealing two blue beach balls of an ass for the Firelord to take all to himself. The ass was dripping from the grease it had been sliding around in. The grease had traveled deep inside Squidward's anus, making a moist and lubricated tunnel for Ozai's magnum dong.

"Squidward before we begin, heed my warning. Don't drop the fork."

Squidward swallowed another piece of cake and nodded.

Ozai put his hand behind his back in a naruto running formation, and shot fire out of his palms, propelling him into Squidward's ass at 88 miles per hour. The sudden intrusion into Squidward's poopshute knocked the wind out of him. Everything was red. Ozai could feel Squidward's pleasure hole tighten around him sucking him in deeper. Tears rolled down both men's faces. One of pleasure. One of pain.

Ozai put his hands in front of him and shot fire back out, forcing him slightly out of the anus, but not completely. Squidward felt his hole tear as Ozai shot right back in.

"Ozai.. Ozai.. OZAI!" Squidward screams of passion through the pain. It hurt so much, but it felt so good. He never felt so filled in his life. As he began to scream the Firelord's name once more, Squidward was so overtaken by the emotions, the fork slipped out of his hand and into his moaning maw.. ( **AN: youtube ''squidward chokes on a fork for 10 hours"** )

Squidward began to choke on the fork, making plucking noises. _Glag, Glag, Glag._ Although Ozai couldn't tell from the noises Squidward was making that he was choking, it turned him on even more than before. Since Ozai is a 100 meter dasher and not a marathon runner, he made one last firebended propelled thrust into Squidward, and let loose his royal cream. It was so thick and there was so much that it went through a reverse digestive system of Squidward and shot out his mouth taking out the fork. ( **End video** )

After Ozai's dirty deed was done, his glorious glong shriveled up into a sad worm like creature attached to his hip. Squidward's gapping hole slid right off and onto the floor. Both man lay on the ground, panting in silence.

Squidward regain his strength first, and slithered over to Ozai, and laid back down in the muscular man's arms.

"I sure do wish I had my clarinet right now," Squidward said. "I love playing it post coitus."

Ozai was slightly aggravated at the fact that Squidward did not say "I love you" first to Ozai after their lovemaking session, but instead talked about himself. Ozai was well prepared for this situation.

"I can have the guards fetch you a new one, would you like that?" The Firelord smiled.

"I would love that." The Squid (Octopus) said back.

Ozai gently stood up, leaving Squidward on the ground, alone in the grease. But he didn't feel bad, he wouldn't be alone for long.

Ozai strutted over to the door in the complete nude, and opened the door. Unnamed Royal Fire Nation Guards 1 and 2 looked on and saw Ozai, however this was not the first time they saw him nude as Ozai tends to walk around in his birthday suit a lot.

"Fetch our beloved guest a clarinet." Ozai said, with a wink. "You know what I mean."

Unnamed Royal Fire Nation Guard 1 swallowed hard, as he knew very well what it meant, as Unnamed Royal Fire Nation Guard 2 quickly scampered off to complete this mission.

Ozai returned back to Squidward as big spoon, and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Squidward, I loved having sex with you, I lose so much weight, about 1200 calories every thrust, it's how I stay so muscular. I think this time my nipples got muscular." Ozai said, flicking one of his nipples.

An unknown assailant quietly opened the doors, and grapevined over to our duo. While Squidward was oblivious, Ozai was not.

"Squidward I must ask… you seem so vanilla. Do you have any fetishes?"

"I don't really have one." Squidward shrugged. "Unless you'd consider having a thing for krabby patties as a fetish."

Squidward sighed reminessingly "I remember the time I snuck into the Patty Vault at the Krusty Krab, I made sure to fill all the patties with my special sauce before I gorged myself with an inhuman amount of patties. They of course went straight to my thighs and I eventually blew up."

"I'd be up for that!" Azula shrieked as she made a lunge for Squidward and began to vore him. She grabbed his tentacles, put them in her mouth, and slurped him up like a noodle.

"Mmmmm!" Azula smiled, rubbing her extended gut. "Tastes like a squidward flavored twinkie™!"

The Firelord and Princess shared a laugh, however, a moan was heard once again from across the room. The camera pans away from the two royals, and behind the throne. There lies no one else but the banished Prince Zuko, curled up, covered in tears, vomit, and assorted condiments, as well as a soggy Princess Leia Slave costume. In his hands is an xylophone, however the mallets seemed to be missing, but they are there (if you know what I mean ;) ). As Zuko slowly pees himself before he passes out, he makes a silent promise that someday, he will regain his honor.

* * *

rawr xD its me again please leave a review and favorite if u enojyed. if this gets 100 reviews dad will let me live with my uncle who is really cool.

anyway have a nice day

Also, expect a prequel in the future :)


End file.
